raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Helman Halleran
Helman Halleran was a prominent nobleman in the early Dorian Empire, and one of the main belligerents in the Interdorian War. Early life Helman was born to Lord Quenton Halleran in 46 BT, while Armand III was still on the Riccian throne. As redpox began to spread, Quenton grew paranoid and fled with his family to his keep in 40 BT, thereby saving them all from the ravages of the disease. As the exodus from Ricci occurred, many poor people settled in the area around Quenton's castle, turning the city of Halleranvale into a major population center. Helman grew into adulthood with the city, becoming the captain of the city watch at age sixteen. After a capable tenure at the helm of that duty, Helman found himself the lord of Halleranvale after his father and elder brother, Jed, died in quick succession. Halleranvale and the Interdorian War Helman was not long Lord of Halleranvale; in 22 BT, a group of northern Dorian lords united to prevent Riccian raiders from pillaging their fields, and Helman (having experience in that field) was appointed head of the taskforce. This set the south of Dorio on edge, and they likewise united under Elmont Cabalon. Mutual distrust existed between Helman and Elmont for a number of years, before a border skirmish in 15 BT went too far and both lords declared open war on each other. This started the bloody Interdorian War, which raged for a number of years. Finally, the war was beginning to slow down in 9 BT, but then Elmont was assassinated, throwing the southerners into a furor. After five more years of war, the brazen Talbot Belthion rode north and called Helman south to treat with Elmont's son, Julian Cabalon. Impressed by Talbot's audacity, Helman agreed, and within a number of months a peace treaty was worked out. Helman and Talbot continued corresponding, and soon they were close friends. Talbot's Campaign When Talbot massed his armies to invade Bicana, Helman was chosen as one of the commanders for the upcoming mission, a position he gladly accepted. Helman typically commanded the right portion of the army for the conquests. In 5 DR, when Kenkor fell, Talbot granted the governorship of the region to the Halleran family. Helman did not personally stay in Kenkor, though, instead preferring to continue campaigning with his king. The honor passed to his oldest son, Yorick, who in turn passed it to his brother Garrett. After Talbot was killed in the Battle of Caniria, Helman was instrumental in retrieving the body and overseeing a successful retreat; under Talbot's successors, Talbot II and Edric I, Helman remained a top military advisor, especially as neither displayed Talbot I's martial chops. Helman continued participating actively in battles even as he passed his sixtieth birthday; however, after the successful conquest of Tristania, he retired from warfare, and lived out his remaining years in Halleranvale before he died of pneumonia in 22. Personal life Helman married Leona Cherendance, a once-Riccian noblewoman who had moved to Dorio, in 29 BT. They had four children before Helman left to go lead the northern Dorian anti-bandit team. Since their eldest child, Yorick, was only seven, this left Leona as the Lady Regent of Halleranvale for nine years. Leona somewhat resented Helman for his departure, although she enjoyed her regency; similarly, their children all grew up distant from Helman, but they mostly agreed it was for the best, seeing how it brought them into governorships. Category:Dorians Category:Halleran Family Category:Nobles Category:Military Leaders